


The Older Brother and The Best Friend

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara lived with Alison's family for a few months before Alison blackmailed her into leaving Rosewood, after Kara started to become more of a problem than a friend. After hearing that Alison's murderer, Ian Thomas, confessed and then committed suicide, she returns to Rosewood, reconnecting with her old friends and old crush Jason and she soon becomes tangled up in A's game. Jason/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving To Rosewood

“So tell us, what’s this big surprise?” Spencer questioned.

“Yeah, c’mon Ali, we’re dying to know!” Hanna exclaimed.

“Well alright, she’ll be here soon anyway” Alison replied.

“She?” Emily inquired.

“My pen pal from England is coming to stay with me for a few months, so I thought that we could include her into our group” Alison explained.

“You have a pen pal from England? Since when?” Aria asked.

“A few months. You remember when I went on holiday with my parents to England, well she lived in the town we were staying in and we became good friends, so we kept in touch” Alison told them.

“Why have you never told us about her?” Emily questioned.

“No reason, there was just never an opportunity to bring it up” Alison replied.

“So what’s she like?” Aria inquired.

“Well she’s really funny, intelligent, and kind...but she is about a year younger than us” Alison admitted.

“Really? I wouldn’t have thought you would want to hang around with someone younger than us” Spencer exclaimed.

“She’s different...special” Alison told her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making all the girls jump slightly.

“That must be her” Alison stated, standing up and walking to the door.

“Ali!” A squeal came from the door when it was opened.

“Hey!” Alison exclaimed, pulling the shorter girl into a hug.

“So guys, this is Kara” Alison told them.

“Hey” Aria offered awkwardly.

“Let me guess, you’re Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna?” Kara asked, pointing to them one by one.

“You got it” Alison smiled.

“So...what do you guys to for fun around here?” Kara smirked.

Later on in the day the girls had settled down to watch a movie and eat popcorn, and were quizzing Kara on her life.

“So how did you and Alison meet?” Spencer questioned.

“I saw some creep hitting on her in a cafe and told him where to go” Kara answered.

“My hero” Alison laughed.

“And then we started talking and just hit it off” Kara continued.

“So are you going to High School here?” Aria asked.

“Unfortunately yes, I couldn’t get out of that if I was living here for a month” Kara sighed.

“Well we’ll all look out for you, right guys?” Alison insisted.

“Sure” Hanna said in response.

“Okay, well I’m going to get the popcorn, because I’m starving” Kara told them, leaving the room.

“...She’s not what I expected” Spencer commented.

“What do you mean?” Alison asked.

“She seems really nice...I just expected someone a bit more...I don’t know, bitchy?” Spencer admitted.

“Sorry to disappoint Spence” Alison retorted.

“You seem to really like her” Emily stated.

“I do” Alison replied.

“How come?” Emily inquired.

“She’s brave, would never stand down from a fight” Alison explained.

“Here’s the popcorn” Kara said, flopping down onto the couch beside Allison, the popcorn on her lap.

“Who’s hungry?” Kara smirked.

All the girls greedily grabbed at the popcorn, but as Hanna was about to reach for it, Alison put a hand out and stopped her.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea, Han?” Alison stated.

“Hey, she can have the popcorn if she wants it. C’mon, take some” Kara said, handing the bowl to Hanna.

“Um, no, really it’s okay” Hanna replied.

“Alright, how about you take one and I’ll take one? Fair?” Kara asked.

“Okay” Hanna smiled, taking her piece of popcorn.

“So are you parents okay with you staying here for a month?” Spencer questioned.

“Seriously Spencer? Way to put your foot in it” Alison said, irritated.

“What?” Spencer asked, confused.

“I live in a care home” Kara explained.

“Oh...I...I’m sorry to hear that” Spencer stuttered awkwardly.

“It’s fine” Kara told her.

“Have you been in care for long?...Sorry it’s none of my business” Aria asked.

“No it’s alright, I’ve lived in care homes all my life” Kara admitted.

“God that must be awful” Hanna exclaimed.

“I got used to it, kind of hard not to when you’ve never known anything else” Kara explained.

“Alison, are you home?” A voice called out.

“I’m in here, Mom” Allison yelled.

“Kara, it’s so nice to see you again” Mrs Dilaurentis.

“You too, Mrs D” Kara said, standing up and hugging her.

“I hope you’re treating our guest well Alison” Mrs Dilaurentis warned.

“She’s been great” Kara told her.

“I’m glad to hear that. Mr Dilaurentis will be coming home soon, and I think it’s probably time the rest of you girls head home” Mrs Dilaurentis explained.

“Do they have to?” Alison pouted.

“Yes, c’mon girls. You can see Alison tomorrow” Mrs Dilaurentis said, ushering them out.

* * *

 

“This will be your room Kara, I hope you like it” Mrs Dilaurentis said, showing Kara her bedroom.

“Wow...it’s so big!” Kara exclaimed.

“Really? This is the smallest bedroom we have” Mrs Dilaurentis admitted.

“Well I love it. Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs D” Kara told her.

“That’s alright. I’m actually hoping that you will have a good influence on Alison...recently she’s been acting so distant” Mrs Dilaurentis sighed.

“Well she is 15, that’s supposed to be a problem age isn’t it?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Well I let you get unpacked” Mrs Dilaurentis said, stepping out of the room.

Kara started unpacking her clothes, placing them all in her wardrobe when she heard her door open and someone stumbled in. She turned around to see it was Alison’s brother Jason, obviously drunk.

“This...this isn’t my bedroom” Jason mumbled to himself.

“Yeah, no kidding? C’mon, out” Kara exclaimed, ushering him out of the door, and opening his own bedroom door for him.

“Who are you?” Jason slurred when he fell onto his bed.

“I don’t think we’ve been officially introduced. I’m Kara, one of Alison’s friends” Kara told him.

“Oh...you’re the girl who...is staying here” Jason stuttered, as he started to fall asleep.

Kara walked over to him and carefully pushed him onto his side.

“Hey...what’re you doing?” Jason said, batting her hand away.

“Unless you want to choke on your own sick in your sleep, I suggest you let me do this” Katherine exclaimed.

“...Maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing” Jason mumbled.

“What?” Kara asked, but noticed he had already fallen asleep.

Yawning, she walked out of his room and into her own where Alison was waiting for her.

“Hey, where were you?” Alison inquired.

“Helping your drunk ass brother out” Kara told her.

“Ugh, I’m sorry he’s a real pain” Alison admitted.

“Don’t worry, he’s not the first drunk person I’ve had to deal with” Katherine laughed.

“Okay...Goodnight Kara” Alison said, walking to the doorway.

“Night Ali” Kara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting the next chapters up very soon! Please leave a comment:)


	2. First Day

A few days past and then it was time for Kara’s first day at Rosewood High School, and it was obvious she was nervous.

“Don’t worry, okay? If I accept you everyone will accept you” Alison told her, over the breakfast table.

“Oh, I get it, so you’re like the Queen Bee of the school?” Kara questioned.

“More like Queen Bitch” Jason stated, walking over to them.

“What the hell’s your problem, Jason?” Alison asked.

“You. Stop stealing things from my room Alison, I mean it” Jason warned her.

“Or what?” Alison smirked.

“Or I’ll-“ He was cut off by Kara.

“Or nothing. Alison, what did you take?” Kara inquired.

“Just one of his Japanese porn magazines” Alison replied.

“...Okay, why?” Kara asked.

“Because it was something to do” Alison told her.

“Well here’s something else that you can do...give it back” Kara exclaimed.

“Oh, C’mon Kara” Alison pouted.

“Ali, seriously this isn’t worth it. Just give it back” Kara explained.

“Ugh, fine” Alison grumbled, walking up the stairs to her room.

“...I have never heard someone speak to Ali like that” Jason exclaimed.

“Well maybe it’s about time someone did, and by the way, you shouldn’t call your sister a bitch” She told him.

“And why’s that?” He asked.

“Because one day you might need to be in her good books” Kara advised him, standing up.

“I’m heading over to Spencer’s house, I’ll see you there” She called up the stairs.

“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute” Alison replied.

* * *

 

“C’mon, let’s sit here” Alison said, sitting by a table, while the rest of her friends followed.

“So how come you’re in our classes today? Aren’t you too young?” Spencer questioned.

“I may have lied about my age a tiny bit. I’ve got some friends who are good at hacking computers and changing records” Kara explained.

“I advised her it would probably be better to have classes with us to make sure everyone knows who her friends are” Alison told them.

“Jesus Ali, you make us sound like the Mafia” Kara laughed.

“Hey Alison, who’s your friend?” A voice boomed from behind them.

“Noel, this is Kara” Alison introduced them.

“Hey” Noel smirked at Kara, checking her out.

“My face is up here Noel” Kara said, when she noticed him looking at her cleavage.

“Feisty, I like this one” He smirked, walking away.

“Ugh, what a creeper” Kara stated.

“He may be a creeper, but he’s hot, right Aria?” Alison added.

“Oh, do you have a crush Aria?” Kara teased.

“Maybe a little...” Aria blushed.

“Oh please, you’ve been obsessed with him for ages now” Alison exclaimed.

“Well he’d be stupid not to notice you Aria” Kara told her.

“Thanks” Aria smiled shyly.

“So what do you guys have first period?” Kara asked.

“We all have geography” Spencer told her.

“Ugh, I don’t have the same lesson as you guys, I’ve got biology instead” Kara sighed.

“I’m going to go and check out my locker, I’ll see you guys at break” Kara told them.

* * *

She soon found her and started to place her books inside of it. As she closed the locker door, she spotted a girl next to her looking at a necklace.

“Cute necklace” Kara told her.

“Oh...um, thanks” The girl said shyly.

“Who got it for you?” Kara asked.

“It was a birthday present from my mom” The girl replied.

“It’s really pretty, why don’t you wear it?” Kara questioned.

“This is probably going to sound really stupid...but I guess I feel like it’s too pretty for me” The girl admitted.

“What? You’re pretty” Kara told her.

“No, I’m not” The girl insisted.

Kara stepped towards the girl and carefully took her ponytails and hair grips out, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

“There, all you need is a good curling or straitening iron and you’re good to go” Kara smiled.

“Just because my hair looks better won’t mean the rest of me will” The girl told her.

“Alright, how about you ditch the glasses and get contact lenses....and maybe a slight change of clothes” Kara explained.

“You really think I’d look pretty if I did that?” The girl asked.

“You are pretty, you just can’t see it” Kara said, as she took the necklace out of the girl’s hands and put it around her neck.

“There, better already. So what’s your name?” Kara smiled.

“Mona. What’s yours?” The girl replied.

“Kara, I just moved here from England” She told her.

“Oh...you’re one of Alison’s friends” Mona realised.

“Yeah...I’m guessing you guys don’t get on too well” Kara suggested.

“She doesn’t like me” Mona stated.

“Well who cares what she thinks, the only important opinion is your own one” Kara advised.

“Thanks” Mona smiled.

“It was nice meeting you” Kara said, as the bell rang and she walked to her next lesson.

* * *

 

It had come to the last lesson of the day and Kara was exhausted. She instantly cheered up when she saw Emily standing outside of her classroom.

“Hey, do you have this lesson now?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, do you?” Emily questioned.

“Yep, I’m so happy I’ve finally got one of you guys in my class” Kara exclaimed.

“So how’s our school been so far?” Emily inquired.

“Alright, I mean it’s not easy going anywhere when you’re the new girl though” Kara replied, as the teacher opened the door, ushering them in.

“You must be our new student” The women stated.

“Yep, that’s me” Kara smiled awkwardly.

“Well you can go sit over by the back” The teacher told her, then started the lesson.

“Hey, I’m Kara” She said, sitting down and holding her hand out.

“Um...” They boy mumbled, giving Emily a strange look.

“Okay, I’m sensing some weird vibes here. Do you and Emily not like each other or something?” She asked.

“We’re just very different people” He replied.

“Ah, you mean you’re not in the popular group” Kara realised.

“Yep, not like you” He told her.

“Me? I’ve been here for one day, I’m certainly not in the popular group. I’m like bottom of the pile” Kara explained.

“Not when you’re hanging around with Alison Dilaurentis” He explained.

“So it’s you and Alison who don’t like each other” Kara stated.

“That’s an understatement” He admitted.

“Well Ali can be a bitch sometimes...okay a lot of the time, but she is my friend. However, that doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with people who she doesn’t like” Kara told him.

“It kind of does” He retorted.

“Okay, let’s start again. You have no idea who I am, and I have no idea who you are. So, I’m Kara, what’s your name?” She smiled.

“Lucas” He replied.

“Nice to meet you Lucas” Kara said, shaking his hand.

“Here is your project for the next few weeks, I expect you to work on it with your lab partners” Their teacher announced at the end of the lesson, handing out some sheets of paper.

“So, me and you are lab partners then?” Kara winked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do the work, I’ll just tell you what to say when we have to present it” Lucas told her.

“What? No way, I want to help” She retorted.

“You know we’d have to work on this out of class” Lucas added.

“I know that’s why it’s called homework” She said sarcastically.

“Hey Kara, you ready to go? Ali said she’d wait at the hall entrance for us” Emily said, walking up to them.

“Sure. How about I meet you at your house tomorrow, would 5 be alright with you?” Kara inquired.

“...I guess” Lucas said, shocked.

“Alright, I’ll see you then” Kara smiled, as she and Emily left the classroom.

“You know our teacher would let you swap lab partners seeing as your new” Emily told her.

“Well I don’t want to” Kara retorted.

“You’re actually going to work with him?” Emily exclaimed.

“Why wouldn’t I? Because Alison wouldn’t approve?” Kara said, unimpressed.

“Well...yeah I guess so” Emily admitted, as they walked up to where Alison was waiting for them.

“Hey Alison, you know Lucas?” Kara inquired.

“You mean Hermie?” Alison asked.

“...Yes. Emily was worried that you wouldn’t like me having him as my lab partner” Kara told her.

“You’ve got Hermie as your lab partner? Poor you” Alison laughed.

“Do you even know him?” Kara questioned.

“I know him enough to know he’s a creep” Alison exclaimed.

“Okay, let’s get something sorted out right here right now, Ali. You’re my friend okay? But doesn’t mean you get to choose who I’m friends with, I do” Kara explained.

“...I...I...” Alison stuttered, surprised because nobody had ever talked to her like that before.

“Look, I do love you Ali, but you can’t control my life. And you shouldn’t be trying to control your other friends lives too” Kara exclaimed.

“I’m only trying to look out for you. Do you really want to hang around with someone like him?” Alison asked.

“I don’t yet. But I might do, and I hope you’ll be able to except that” Kara told her.

“...Okay” Alison sighed.

“Really?” Kara questioned.

“Yeah, but don’t tell me I didn’t warn you when you start falling lower on the social ladder” Alison retorted.

“I won’t. Friends?” Kara asked.

“Always” Alison said, pulling Kara into a quick hug.


	3. Growing Closer

It was a few weeks later and Kara was surprisingly having a great time staying in Rosewood. She had been worried she would be picked on for being the new girl, but luckily being friends with Alison meant that didn’t happen. She had steadily started to become good friends with the other girls and could see why Alison had picked them as friends. However she really didn’t like how Alison treated them sometimes. She had also become friends with Mona and Lucas, even though she knew Alison still didn’t approve. The most surprising thing was she had become friends with Alison’s brother Jason. She could tell from the start that just like a lot of boys she knew Jason was obviously hurting and was trying to find some comfort in alcohol, but it obviously wasn’t working.

“Hey, I thought you had gone out with Alison tonight?” Jason asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Nope, she was going out with some of her older friends and pretty obviously I’m not going to pass for 18” Kara stated.

“Hm, I think you could pass for 17 though” Jason told her.

“Seriously?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, you look good for your age...I mean...you know...” Jason trailed off, blushing lightly.

“You perv” Kara joked, hitting his arm.

“Hey, I’ve only just turned 19” Jason told her.

“Really? Huh, I thought you were older” Kara admitted.

“Nope, so anyway, what are you going to do while Alison is out partying?” Jason asked.

“I’m going to sit here, eat ice cream and watch horror movies” Kara told him.

“Sounds good” Jason said, flopping onto the couch.

“Don’t you have somewhere better to be?” Kara inquired.

No, and anyway I love horror films” Jason admitted.

“Same, what’s your favourite?” Kara asked.

It was a few hours later and they were getting to the end of A Nightmare On Elm Street, when Alison arrived some surprised to see the pair up and watching a film together.

“What are you two doing?” Alison asked.

“Sh! You’re going to ruin the best bit” Jason said, shushing her.

“Brutal” Kara laughed as Freddy killed another person.

“Ugh, horror movies? How lame” Alison exclaimed.

“Aw, are you scared Ali?” Jason laughed.

“Oh shut up. I’m surprised you’re not drunk in a gutter somewhere” Alison retorted.

“Hey! Harsh much, Ali?” Kara scolded her.

“Your my friend remember Kara” Alison told her.

“Oh my God, we’ve been over this before Alison, I can be friends with whoever I want” Kara argued.

“Fine, be friends with a bunch of losers, see if I care!” Alison exclaimed, walking up the stairs.

“Ugh, what is up with her?” Kara sighed.

“She’ll be over it by the morning” Jason told her.

“...She’s different from how I remember her” Kara admitted.

“Maybe she only let you see the good side of her before” He suggested.

“Go on, make up with her” Jason announced, nudging her a moment later.

“Why?” Kara asked.

“Well I don’t want two sad girls around the house do I” Jason replied.

“Okay, okay. I’m going” Kara said as she trudged her way up to Alison’s room and knocked on the door.

“What do you want?” Alison asked when she entered.

“Oh Ali, what’s going on with us? We always seem to be arguing nowadays” Kara stated.

“I know...it’s just...you’re my best friend Kara, I care a lot about you and I don’t like the friends you’re making” Alison explained.

“You’re my best friend too Ali, and I know you don’t like them but...well I do” Kara admitted.

“I know...” Alison trailed off.

“Ali, is something else wrong? You’ve been acting kind of strange lately? Jumpy, upset and you’re always going off to these places that you never tell me about” Kara exclaimed.

“You’re too young to understand...I’ll try to be a better friend, okay?” Alison asked.

“So will I” Kara told her.

“So what do you think of my friends?” Alison asked.

“I really like them, they’ve all been so nice to me” Kara smiled.

“I’m glad. How about we all go down the mall tomorrow?” Alison questioned.

“I’d love that” Kara replied.

* * *

 

It was a couple of days later and Kara was in her room doing some of her homework when she heard someone stumbling up the stairs and rolled her eyes. She knew it was Jason, probably drunk again. She opened her door and found him collapsed in a heap by the stairs. She thought about knocking on Alison’s door and asking her for help, but she quickly realised Alison wouldn’t help.

“Jason...are you okay?” Kara asked, shaking his shoulder.

As Jason raised his head Kara could see his cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes still wet.

“C’mon, let’s get you in your room” Kara said, putting his arm over her shoulder and picking him up.

She quickly opened the door to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed.

“What’s wrong?” Kara questioned.

“Nothing...leave me alone” Jason said, turning his head away from her.

“Have you been drinking again?” Kara inquired.

“It’s none of...your business” He slurred.

“I’ll take that as a yes then” Kara sighed.

“Go away” Jason mumbled.

“No, I’m not leaving. Jason, why are you doing this to yourself? You’re going to get ill!” She exclaimed.

“Why do you care?” He retorted.

“Well, I thought we were beginning to be friends, but I guess I was obviously wrong” Kara said, standing up, pretending to leave.

“Wait...I just...I’m not a good friend...I’m not a good anything” He mumbled.

“Now we‘re getting somewhere. Why do you think you’re no good?” Kara asked, sitting down again.

“I can’t live up to Ali...everyone prefers her” Jason told her.

“That’s not true” Kara replied.

“Yes it is!” Jason exclaimed.

“Alright, I don’t think having this little therapy session while you’re drunk is helping” Kara stated, pulling the duvet over him and leaving the room.

She closed the door and gasped when she saw Alison standing inches away from her.

“What are you doing?” Alison questioned.

“Helping your drunken brother...again” She told her, starting to walk back to her own bedroom.

“Why?” Alison asked.

“Because no one else would” Kara stated.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Alison inquired.

“Look I just think you’re all being a bit harsh on Jason” Kara exclaimed.

“Oh my god...you like him don’t you?” Alison asked.

“What? No!” Kara retorted.

“You so do! Ugh, that’s gross” Alison told her.

“So just because I’m being nice to someone means I fancy them? Sure, Ali” Kara sighed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your little crush a secret” Alison smirked.

“No, by all means Alison, tell everyone. I’m sure the whole of Rosewood will be so interested to hear who a 14 year old girl fancies” Kara said sarcastically, walking into her room and shutting the door.

Rolling her eyes, Kara flopped back onto her bed. Why had she and Ali started to argue so much? She lay on her back and thought up what had just happened. Of course she didn’t like Jason...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating the next chapters soon! Please leave a comment:)


	4. Gossip

When she walked downstairs the next morning she was surprised to find all the girls gossiping downstairs.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kara questioned.

“Is it true?!” Hanna asked.

“Is what true?” Kara replied.

“Do you like Jason?” Hanna whispered.

She gave a disapproving look to Alison who had obviously phoned the girls up this morning to tell them the ‘big’ news.

“Considering that half the times I see him he’s too drunk to even talk properly, I’m going to have to say no” Kara smirked, sitting down next to Emily.

“Oh really? So why have you been so eager to be around him then?” Alison asked.

“Maybe it’s because I’m trying to be nice...unlike some people” Kara argued.

“Hey!” Alison exclaimed.

“Woah guys, calm down! Look by the sounds of it Kara doesn’t like him, and even if she did then so what?” Spencer told them.

“Thank you, Spencer” Kara smirked.

“Seriously, you’re standing up for her? I thought I was your best friend, Spence” Alison stated.

“You are, but Kara’s also become a good friend of mine too” Spencer insisted.

“I think you’re being a bit harsh on her too, Ali” Aria admitted.

“Fine, I’ll just go then” Alison said, stomping out of the room.

“Alison, wait!” Emily called after her.

The four girls stood up and uttered their goodbyes as they went to go chase after Alison. Sighing, Kara stood up and walked up the stairs, going to wash her teeth, when the bathroom door opened and Jason walked out in nothing but a towel. Blushing lightly, Kara walked past him and closed the bathroom door. Okay, maybe she did have a tiny crush on Jason, she thought to herself.

* * *

 

Later on while she was downstairs having her breakfast, Jason entered the room, now fully clothed.

“Hey...uh can we talk about last night?” Jason questioned, sitting next to her.

“Um, sure” Kara said, as she stopped eating her cereal.

“What did I say to you last night?” Jason asked.

“Are we referring to how you think you’re no good at anything or how you think everyone prefers Ali over you?” Kara questioned.

“Ugh, I said that?” He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

“Yep, it was pretty depressing” Kara commented.

“And true” Jason added.

“Well after this morning I think you are probably my preferred sibling” Kara exclaimed.

“You guys got into another argument?” Jason inquired.

“Yep” Kara replied.

“What was it about?” He asked.

“Oh, nothing important...anyway why don’t we talk about your psychological problems instead?” Kara questioned, avoiding the subject.

“It’s nothing” He told her.

“You do realise you’re not leaving this room until you tell me, right?” Kara asked.

“Oh really? How are you going to stop me?” He said with a grin.

“I have my ways. Now spill” Kara insisted.

“...I guess it’s mostly down to my parents really. My mum always made it obvious that she preferred Alison, but sometimes my dad acts like I’m not even his son” Jason explained.

“Why do you think that?” Kara questioned.

“It’s just the little things I guess, like how my mum always gives Alison presents when she goes on trips but forgets about me and how if I do something really well it’s like it’s not good enough for either of them” He admitted.

“You know drowning your sorrows with alcohol isn’t going to help” Kara told him.

“I know...” Jason trailed off, upset.

Growing bold, Kara raised her arms out and pulled him into a quick hug, then pulled away to see a strange expression on his face.

“What’s wrong?” She questioned.

“It’s just...I can’t remember the last time someone hugged me” Jason admitted.

* * *

 

It was a couple of weeks later and Kara was putting her books in her locker while talking to Mona about her maths homework

“So which part don’t you get?” Mona questioned.

“All of it” Kara whined.

“Oh c’mon, it’s not that hard. All you have to do is put the X’s on either side...like this” She exclaimed, writing it on Kara’s homework sheet.

“Huh. You know you’re a lot smarter than you make out to be” She told her.

“Hey Kara, how’s it going?” A voice asked from behind them.

“Hello Noel” Kara sighed, turning around as he handed her an envelope.

“What’s this?” She inquired.

“An invitation to my party” He smirked.

“Well I think I’ll pass my invitation onto someone who wants to go more” She said, handing Mona her invitation.

“Alright, your friend can go too, but Alison specifically told me to make sure you had an invitation and I want you to be there too” Noel admitted, handing Kara another invitation.

“Fine, we’ll be there” Kara sighed, as Noel walked away.

“Oh my God! I can’t believe you got me an invite to one of Noel Kahn’s parties!” Mona squealed.

“Well I’m going to need you there to stop me from going insane, aren’t I?” Kara smirked.

“Sure thing...so what do you think of Noel?” Mona asked.

“What do you mean?” Kara inquired.

“Well, do you like him?” Mona questioned.

“Nah, he’s not my type” She admitted.

“I guess he is a bit big headed” Mona stated.

“Just a bit? If his head was any bigger he wouldn’t be able to fit through the doorways here” Kara joked, causing Mona to giggle.

"So, if Noel's not your type then who is?" Mona inquired.

"Hm, I don't think I have a type to be honest" Kara admitted.

"C'mon everyone has a type" Mona insisted.

"Alright, I'll think...Uh I guess greenish eye colour, nice like, like maybe ash blonde, oh good eyebrows, they are very important. And a six pack would be nice" Kara winked.

"...Hold on, didn't you just describe Alison's brother?" Mona questioned.

"What? No, of course not" Kara blurted out.

"You were totally thinking about him, weren't you!" Mona exclaimed.

"Okay, so maybe I have the teeniest, tiniest crush on him. But come on, have you seen the guy?" Kara explained.

"He is pretty hot" Mona grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review:)


	5. Noel's Party

“C’mon girls, I want to see all your dresses!” Alison exclaimed from outside her bedroom.

Nervously opening the door the girls walked in front of Alison, hoping that she would like their dresses.

“Oh my God! You guys look amazing...I think yours is my favourite Em” Alison smirked, causing Emily to blush.

Aria had chosen a cute black dress which helped make her legs look longer, Hanna had chosen a long blue dress which made her eyes pop, Spencer had chosen a elegant green dress which hugged her figure, while Emily had got a small pink dress which made her cleavage look even better. Alison of course, had gone for a sparkling gold dress which made her blonde hair shine even more than usual. Meanwhile Kara had chosen a pretty purple dress which made her look a lot older than she was.

“C’mon, Jason’s waiting to take us there” Alison said, pulling them down the stairs.

“Jason? Are you sure he’s sober enough to drive?” Aria asked, worried.

“Yeah, he’s actually not been drinking so much lately, but he’s still a creep” Alison replied, causing Kara to roll her eyes.

Suddenly Kara remembered she had left her small bag in Alison’s room and sighed.

“I’ll catch up with you guys in a minute, I forgot my bag in Ali’s room” Kara told them, hurrying back to get it.

She found it under a pile of clothes a few minutes later and practically knocked into someone when she turned around.

“God Jason! You scared me!” She said, giving him a light shove.

“Sorry, Ali sent me to see what was taking so long” He said, trying not to laugh at her startled state.

“Her messy room is what to so long...” Kara trailed off when she saw Jason was giving her a strange look.

“What? Have I got something on me?” Kara asked, surveying her dress for smudges.

“No...You just look, uh never mind” He said, practically running out of the room.

Laughing lightly, Kara followed him, not missing the light blush on his face. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who had a crush, she thought to herself.

* * *

 

Jason had avoided Kara’s gaze for most of the drive there and once they did stop she was surprised to find that he quickly wandered off into the party himself.

“Alright ladies, let’s mingle and meet back here in an hour okay?” Alison told them, quickly walking off.

The rest of the girls shrugged and went their own ways as Kara went to find Mona. She soon found her outside and tapped her on her shoulder.

“Hey, you made it!” Kara exclaimed.

“Well I couldn’t let you down could I?” Mona giggled.

“Of course not. C’mon let’s go see what food this party has” Kara grinned, pulling Mona back into the house.

“You know most people look for alcohol when they go to these parties, not food” Mona laughed.

“Well I’m not most people” Kara winked as they entered the kitchen and saw the objects on the table.

“Let’s see then. Vodka, vodka, mysterious punch and oh would you look at that...more vodka” Kara sighed.

“Are you not going to have any?” Mona asked.

“I think I’ll just stick with the tap water that I know is not spiked” Kara told her, pulling a bottle out of the fridge.

“Do you really think Noel would spike this drink?” Mona questioned in disbelief.

“I wouldn’t put it past the creep” Kara said, opening some of the cardboards and finding a packet of crisps and biscuits.

“Kara, I don’t really think you’re supposed to be looking there” Mona scolded her.

“Oh c’mon, it’s not like Noel isn’t rich enough to replace a packet of crisps and biscuits” Kara retorted, opening the crisps and eating them.

“Alright, give me a packet” Mona caved in.

“There’s my girl” Kara grinned.

Half an hour later, they had devoured the food and had now entered the party and had started dancing. It wasn’t long however before Kara realised she needed the toilet after she had drank so much after the food.

“Hey, I’ll be back in a minute. I’ve just got to go to the loo” Kara told Mona, as she hurried up the stairs and pushed past a couple making out in the hallway.

Once she came back down to the party she frowned when she couldn’t see Mona anywhere. Wondering if she had gone back to the kitchen, Kara entered the room and saw three tall men surrounding the small girl.

“C’mon hunnie, don’t be shy” The tallest one said, advancing on her.

“Hey asshole, back off!” Kara shouted, walking into between the two.

“Oh, I’m so scared. What are you going to do? Give me a paper cut?” The man laughed.

“Actually this” Kara said, as she raised her leg and kicked the man, hard, in his crotch.

She smirked as he fell to the floor, obviously in agony.

“You little bitch” One of the other men shouted, as he advanced on her.

She quickly picked up a cutting board and hit him square in the face with it, knocking him to the floor. The other man quickly ran out of the room, knocking into Jason who had obviously heard the commotion.

“Are you alright?!” Jason questioned, hurrying over to her.

“Yeah, I think I want to go home now” Kara told him, as she pulled Mona out of the room.

* * *

 

The three of them found themselves driving to drop Mona off a few minutes later, while Jason was still fretting over Kara.

“God, I can’t believe those guys” Jason sighed.

“They were just idiots, nothing to get angry about” Kara stated.

“Nothing to get angry about? They could have hurt you...and your friend!” Jason retorted, acknowledging Mona for the first time.

“Please, they were so drunk they were already having a hard time standing...I’ve dealt with a lot worse” Kara told him.

“What does that mean?” Jason inquired.

“I grew up in care, Jason. Unsurprisingly I met a few nasty guys in my time” Kara snapped.

“...Um guys, this is my house” Mona said, interrupting the pair who were intensely staring at each other.

“Oh right...uh, are you okay?” Kara questioned, worried.

“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks Kara, you really helped me out tonight” Mona stated.

“Well you wouldn’t have been there without me...” Kara trailed off.

“Hey, don’t go feeling guilty. I had a great time up until then. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Mona asked.

“Sure” Kara smiled, as Mona got out of the car.

“...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to go on, I was just worried about you” Jason said after Mona had left.

“Aw Jason, you almost sound like you care” She laughed, pinching his cheek.

“Shut up” Jason said, laughing lightly as he drove them back.


End file.
